082214-DaniEric
CC: —―{ Oh, hello. }—― GG: Any sleep yet? CC: —―{ Yes, actually. }—― GG: That's good. CC: —―{ I recited the Fibonacci Sequence to the 250th digit, then I passed out. }—― GG: That's extreme, calculator. CC: —―{ There was only one other option. }—― GG: You find anything else about those gears? CC: —―{ I have a theory on how they work, but that is all. }—― GG: Hm. CC: —―{ You are aware of water wheels, correct? }—― GG: Sure. CC: —―{ I think there is one beneath the pools of magma, turning the gears. }—― CC: —―{ I don't understand what their purpose is exactly. }—― GG: So there's a magma wheel under the surface of your planet. CC: —―{ Either that or someone is moving the gears from the the interior of my planet. }—― GG: Someone? Eh, wouldn't put it past this crazy place. GG: These crazy places* CC: —―{ Anyway, do you know your title? }—― GG: Page of Time. Or something. CC: —―{ Oh yes, I remember talking to you about that already. }—― CC: —―{ Sorry. }—― GG: It's ok. You've said that place is distracting. I'll accomodated your repeat questions until it gets under my skin. CC: —―{ Yes about that, I have thought of a solution to it. }—― GG: Is it get used to it? CC: —―{ No. }—― CC: —―{ I am thinking about deafening myself. }—― GG: Well, let me list some downsides to that. GG: You're going to be the shittiest person in multi-person combat because nobody can call out to you or warn you for shite. GG: Anyone can sneak up on you. GG: Don't care how well you think you can hear vibrations. GG: Oh, and if you do it wrong you can probably cause brain damage. GG: More than is already apparently going on for that brilliant idea. GG: Just saying. CC: —―{ I can barely focus without silence. }—― GG: Just stick it out, mate. CC: —―{ If I remove my eardrums, I would be able to focus. }—― GG: Maybe... Oh right. I think the video said something about one of these machines. GG: Try to build a set of noise cancelling headphones or something. I don't know. GG: Go all earmuff. CC: —―{ Alright. }—― GG: Don't maim yourself over a temporary situation. GG: If you find out we've been here for years, sure. GG: Thats not the case though. GG: So can it. CC: —―{ You have a way with words. }—― GG: Im not a lyricist. I'm a drummer. GG: Sue me. CC: —―{ Argh, this place puts me on edge, it is hard to be polite. }—― GG: Polite is for people who can't face the truth and don't want it back. GG: Fuck that noise. CC: —―{ I would if my extremities were a bit less fragile. }—― CC: —―{ :D }—― GG: Wow an emote. GG: Seriously though, Don't go messing yourself up. GG: This is supposed to be some sort of death game, or whatever, right? CC: —―{ I believe so. }—― GG: Stay alive and healthy so we can give it the middle finger at the end. GG: got it? CC: —―{ Yes. }—― CC: —―{ I might as well find a way to unhinge it like it did me. }—― GG: Good. Cause if I find out you've gone and done something stupid with your ears, I'll cut your fuckin' bulge off. Or whatever you've got. CC: —―{ >:^E Well spoken. }—― GG: Anyway. I'm gonna try poking this sprite thing. If I get any info on you I'll try to send it back. CC: —―{ Thank you. Don't get yourself killed. }—― CC: —―{ Ciao. }—― GG: Later